Cosas de adultos (Hiro x Tadashi) Oneshot
by Rujne
Summary: Hiro por fin alcanzo la mayoría de edad, y le hace recordar a Tadashi, que él tendría permiso de hacer "cosas de adultos" cuando lo fuera.


De pronto vino esta idea a mi cabeza, y no quise dejarla pasar, imaginarme a Hiro mayor es realmente divertido. Espero les guste.

* * *

Ha sido un grandioso día para el joven Hiro Hamada, pues era el día de su cumpleaños número 18 y sus amigos a pesar de que estaban ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en el Lucky Cat Coffee de la tía Cass. Incluso Tadashi a quien tenía un tiempo sin ver, vino a la fiesta, aunque llego un poco tarde pues está trabajando en otra ciudad y su avión se había retrasado. También, Hiro disfruto por fin de su primera cerveza sin remordimiento, pues ahora sí tenía la edad legal para hacerlo.

Y luego de muchas historias y muchas risas, la fiesta culminó. Los amigos se despidieron, prometiendo que había que repetir otra reunión como esta.

La tía Cass subió sabanas limpias para la habitación que una vez fue de ambos hermanos y ahora solo estaba Hiro, Sin embargo, el menor siempre dejo el lado de Tadashi intacto por si deseaba volver, o para días como hoy, él se quedara allí y no pagando un hotel, además de pasar tiempo con el mayor. Tía Cass hizo la cama de Tadashi y les dio la buenas noches, pues ya era tarde.

—No puedo creer que no hayas invadido mi habitación — Comentó Tadashi divertido quitándose el saco del traje azul marino que cagaba, y colocándolo en un gancho para que no fuese a arrugarse.

—Nunca lo haría y lo sabes, acá siempre tendrás un lugar para ti— Le respondió Hiro que estaba sentado en su cama, ya se había quitado su suéter mientras veía como Tadashi se quitaba el saco y dejaba ver mejor como los pantalones de talle alto se ceñían a sus caderas. —Lo que yo no puedo creer es lo bien que te ves en ese traje — continuó levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el mayor abrazándolo por la espalda, pasando unos de sus brazos alrededor del pecho y otro en la cintura —Aun así, estoy seguro que sin el te ves mejor—

Tadashi sorprendido dio unos toques en el antebrazo de Hiro que pasaba por su pecho —¿De que estas hablando bebé, acaso estás ebrio?— le preguntó el mayor un poco nervioso tratando de que su pregunta sonara a broma.

Hiro siempre había sido muy directo con Tadashi, en especial cuando estaban solos. No era la primera vez que recibía un comentario como ese. Además sin mencionar las incontables veces que el mayor tuvo que frenarlo porque quería hacer "cosas de adultos" para las cuales no estaba preparado y en palabras de Tadashi "cuando seas mayor de edad podrás hacer esas cosas" le decía frenando sus impulsos suponiendo que solo era una etapa.

Por eso había tomado ese trabajo en otra ciudad en primer lugar, tenía miedo de que si se quedaba junto a Hiro en algún momento iba a flaquear, pues él también tenía "esos impulsos" de tomar al menor y hacerle "esas cosas de adulto", y más aún cuando se lo ponía tan fácil, pero ya era bastante malo que fuese su hermano, no hacía falta agregar que era menor de edad, así que siempre le decía, que cuando fuese mayor de edad, podría hacer esas cosas, teniendo en mente que cuando fuese mayor se le pasaría, pero no fue así, y nunca le hagas promesas a un niño, porque siempre las recordará.

Hiro hundió su cara en el cuello de Tadashi y apretó un poco más su abrazo —No estoy jugando, tú lo prometiste —

—No se de que estas hablando… — Mintió Tadashi removiéndose un poco, él sabía por dónde iba todo. Hiro afirmó su agarre.

—Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños— Dejó salir Hiro serio soltando el nudo de la corbata de Tadashi. —Ya soy mayor de edad—

—Hi-Hiro la… tía Cass… — trató de escudarse, pero no funcionó y Hiro ya había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa, la bajó un poco y repartió besos por el cuello y los hombros del mayor.

—Tía Cass ya debe estar dormida… — le dijo con voz baja y calmada, para al siguiente segundo tomar el mentón de Tadashi con su mano derecha y empezar un beso forzado sobre el hombro del mayor, el cual fue cediendo hasta darse la vuelta y estar entre los brazos de Hiro, mientras Tadashi enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del menor.

El mayor se dejó llevar por el beso, que a pesar de ser un poco tosco, no esperaba que fuese tan placentero, ¿En donde había aprendido a besar así? Se preguntó mentalmente. Se terminó de quitar la camisa, y la colocó sobre una silla con ayuda de Hiro, pues este no planeaba soltarlo.

Después de eso, Hiro ansioso, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón con prisa, mientras repartía algunos besos por el abdomen de Tadashi.

—Haces cosquillas… — le dijo en voz baja Acariciando el cabello alborotado del menor.

—Pronto te haré algo más...— le respondió por fin pudiendo desabrochar el pantalón.

—Vaya… pareces que tienes mucha experiencia — le dijo de forma irónica con media sonrisa.

Hiro colocó sus manos en las caderas de Tadashi y luego metió sus manos por el pantalón flojo bajándolas hasta sus glúteos, provocando que el pantalón cayese al suelo, volvió a subir sus manos con calma, y luego afirmando su agarre en la cintura del mayor atrayéndolo hacia él.

—No, no tengo ninguna experiencia — comenzó acercándose a sus labios —Siempre he querido que mi primera vez sea contigo— le confesó, a lo que Tadashi como respuesta termino con esa distancia, besándolo como solo él podía hacerlo, con calma y cariño, recorriendo sus labios con los propios, haciendo que el otro abra su boca lleno de ansias, y luego invadiendo esa cavidad con su lengua, buscando la contraria para acariciarla. Salió de su boca y el menor fue detrás de él, Tadashi se aprovechó de esto y colocó su mano en la nuca de Hiro, acortando aún más la distancia, atrapando su lengua en su boca masajeandola y luego chupándola, logrando arrancarle algunos sonidos agudos al contrario y riendo en satisfacción propia. Hiro termino el beso por falta de aire, pero aun así quedó lo suficientemente cerca para que Tadashi pudiera sentir su aliento y su respiración acelerada tratando de normalizarse. Mientras el mayor repartía algunos besos por todo su rostro.

—Debes respirar por la nariz… — le dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído y luego lamiendo el panel de la oreja y ante el estremecimiento de Hiro, lo tomó con firmeza de la cintura y continuó repartiendo besos y algunos mordisco por su cuello disfrutando de las reacciones sinceras del otro.

Mientras, Hiro no podía tener sus manos tranquilas, recorría toda la espalda de Tadashi, y metía sus manos entre los boxers acariciando sus glúteos y apretándolos de vez en vez.

Tadashi bajo un poco más llegando a las tetillas de Hiro y comenzó a lamerlas y chuparlas, cosa que pareció gustarle pues soltó un gran suspiro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No... lo resisto… — dejo salir con dificultad haciendo que Tadashi levantase su rostro para iniciar un nuevo beso un poco tosco y desesperado, mientras iba empujándolo hasta lanzarlo sobre la cama recién tendida del mayor.

Tadashi se sentó y subió la mirada, el pecho de Hiro subía y bajaba rápidamente, su abdomen tenía músculos marcados, ¿en que momento había crecido tanto? se preguntó en su mente al acomodarse en su cama, mientras que el menor comenzaba a desatar su cinturón seguido de sus pantalones, dejando que estos cayeran al suelo por su propio peso, antes de meterse entre las piernas de Tadashi, y comenzando a repartir besos como el otro lo había hecho hacía un minuto.

Hiro le besaba, mordía y succionaba la piel de su sensible cuello mientras Tadashi soltaba algunos suspiros y quejidos bajos.

—Hiro… más suave… — comenzó hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello del menor.

—Lo… siento — comenzó pasando su lengua por las zonas rojas que había dejado —Me cuesta controlarme— terminó dejando algunos besos y bajando a su pecho —Los sonidos que salen de tu boca me gustan— agregó comenzando a repartir besos de nuevo.

Tadashi cerró el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de Hiro y lo obligó a invertir posiciones, tomo sus manos y enredando sus dedos con los del menor las presionó contra la cama.

—Parece que tenemos un problema… A mi también me gustan los sonidos que salen de tu boca… — le dijo con una voz tan juguetona que logró que la cara de Hiro se tornara completamente roja. Tadashi mantuvo esa posición y comenzó a besarle los labios, de espacio, los recorría con la punta de su lengua, y luego los volvía a besar, chupaba un poco su labio inferior y cuando el menor trataba de profundizar el beso el mayor se apartaba, obteniendo un quejido de frustración. —No te apresures… Tenemos toda la noche— Ante esta afirmación Hiro no discutió nada, y luego por fin recibió ese beso que había estado esperando, el mayor soltó sus manos para acariciar el torso del menor y este coloco sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Tadashi profundizando el beso, devorando la boca contraria con hambre.

Tadashi se safo del agarre de Hiro, bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, repartiendo besos y algunos mordiscos por su recorrido satisfaciéndose con los sonidos que salían de la boca del otro. Tomó los boxers por la elástica y se los sacó rápidamente. El miembro de Hiro que ya estaba bastante despierto se erguía ante los ojos de Tadashi, quien lo tomó con su mano derecha comenzando un lento masaje de sube y baja, tratando de nuevo de desesperar a Hiro, que al poco tiempo lo logró y el menor acercó su propia mano, tratando de apartar la del mayor y darse placer el mismo como su cuerpo se lo pedía, sin embargo Tadashi no se lo permitió, dándole un golpecito en la mano para que no tocara.

—No me interrumpas— le dijo con media sonrisa.

—Entonces hazlo mas rápido.— le exigió Hiro apoyándose en sus codos para ver al mayor a los ojos.

—Pero no quiero que te corras, no todavía— le respondió aun moviendo su mano de espacio. Hiro soltó un suspiro y se volvió a acostar sobre su espalda, para luego soltar un fuerte quejido — ¡Hrff!… ah... hck... fuh… Da-shi...— dejo salir mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del mayor, pues este se había llevado su miembro a su boca, y esa sensación lo había abrumado por completo.

La tibia boca del mayor que lo envolvía, se sentía increíble, Tadashi además jugaba con su lengua sobre las partes más sensible, como el glande y el frenillo, mientras el cuerpo de Hiro tenía espasmos de puro placer. Tadashi continuó jugando con el miembro de Hiro, metiendolo y sacándolos de su boca, dejando que su saliva resbalase, para luego usarla como lubricante, utilizando sus dedos índice y medio para esparcirla sobre la entrada del menor, masajeando toda la zona.

—¡Es-espera!...— Soltó Hiro con dificultad por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Tadashi detuvo todos sus movimientos.

—¿Qué pasa…?— pregunto Tadashi un poco preocupado, pero luego sonrió —¿Asustado?—

—¡No!— se quejo con algo de molestia —Antes de continuar, también quiero hacértelo— Terminó desviando la mirada. Tadashi volvió a reír, las reacciones de Hiro eran adorables, él trataba de mantenerse en calma, aun así su cuerpo lo delataba.

Tadashi se levantó y se acostó al lado de Hiro de medio lado sonriendo, mientras este lo miraba un poco incrédulo —Adelante— le dijo el mayor bajó la mirada curiosa del otro —Hazlo— término.

A lo que Hiro en seguida se levantó y le quitó la ropa interior al mayor, para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas, tomó el miembro de Tadashi entre sus manos masturbandolo un poco y luego lo metió en su boca, El mayor soltó un suspiro, mientras Hiro continuaba, metiendolo y sacándolo de su boca.

—¡Phew…! Hiro... lo haces bien— dejo salir suspirando —Usa un poco mas tu lengua— le pidió y el menor hizo caso tratando de imitar los movimientos de Tadashi, haciéndolo soltar un sonido de satisfacción. Hiro sonrió y continuó con sus caricias hacia el mayor disfrutando de todos los sonidos que soltaba.

Hiro se detuvo un momento y tomó al mayor por la parte interna de las rodillas obligándolo a doblar sus piernas levantando también su posición, el menor se lamió los labios gustoso con la visión que tenía y metió su cara lamiendo con hambre la entrada de Tadashi.

—¡Ugah, ah... haah!... Hi-Hiro— Soltó el mayor con algo de dificultad —¡Ngh hrk…!— volvió a salir de su boca pues el menor había dejado una de sus piernas sobre su espalda comenzando a masturbarlo con su mano libre mientras continuaba lamiendo y besando su entrada, también hacía presión con su lengua, hasta lograr que cediera, para continuar con una serie de penetraciones que lograban que mas dulces sonidos salieran de la boca del mayor.

Tadashi puso su mano en el hombro de Hiro —¡Me vas... a hacer llegar!— le advirtió, pero Hiro no se detuvo, al contrario cambió su mano por su boca, chupando el miembro de Tadashi y metió su dedo en la entrada del mayor, que debido a que estaba bien lubricada la zona, entró fácilmente. Tadashi apretó su agarre en el hombro de Hiro y soltando un gran suspiro se corrió en la boca del menor.

Hiro bajo las piernas de Tadashi dejándolo descansar un momento, encontrándose con la mirada de mayor, abrió su boca enseñándole su semen. La cara de Tadashi se puso roja. Hiro le sonrió y luego se lo trago.

—Tú...— comenzó Tadashi pero realmente no tenía palabras para defenderse, y Hiro simplemente seguía sonriendo. Tadashi se levantó y le dio un beso demandante al menor, comenzó a hacer presión y en un momento ya lo tenía debajo de él, El mayor metió sus dedos índice y medio en su boca y los llevó hasta la entrada de Hiro, metiendo uno, mientras Hiro trataba de ponerle resistencia.

—Es-espera! mnghfjkd— Trato de decir algo pero Tadashi no lo dejo volviendo a retomar el beso, para luego meter el segundo dedo en él haciéndolo soltar un gemido, bastante agudo para su gusto.

—Eso sonó delicioso—

—Tu...fwah… pervertido...— Se quejo Hiro mientras Tadashi continuaba metiendo y sacando sus dedos.

—¿Realmente Hiro... Yo?— Pregunto juguetonamente.

—Ah... haah...— dejo salir bajo los toques del mayor —Si...— Hiro levantó su posición, comenzando de nuevo un beso demandante, haciendo que el mayor retirada sus dedos y de un momento a otro empujó a Tadashi y se sentó sobre él.

—Tienes algo de fuerza...— dejó salir un poco sorprendido, mirando a Hiro desde abajo.

—Lo se...— dijo acostándose sobre él, moviendo sus caderas y logrando que su lengua entrara en su boca, mientras buscaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre la cabeza, aprisionándolas contra la cama y de un momento a otro las amarro con cinta adhesiva.

Para cuando Tadashi escuchó el rechinar de la cinta, ya no podía mover sus manos.

—Pequeño tramposo— dejo salir bufando con cierta molestia, haciendo fuerza para ver si podía deshacerse del amarre. Hiro volvió a reír y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello del mayor.

—Es que no lo has entendido...— comenzó hablando sobre su piel, causándole un pequeño corrientazo por las vibraciones de su voz, y luego le susurro en su oído —Vas a ser mio...— Tadashi sin controlarlo soltó un suspiro ante la seriedad con la que hablaba Hiro.

El menor se movió un poco y buscó en la antigua mesita de noche de Tadashi, sacando de allí un potecito de lubricante y algunos preservativos. Tadashi lo miraba sorprendido, Hiro tenía todo planeado, y él había caído en una trampa. Tadashi sonrió de lado.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tenias planeando esto?— Le pregunto aun con media sonrisa.

—Te sorprenderías...— le respondió y se acomodo sobre Tadashi, notando como empezaba a ponerse duro de nuevo —Parece que ya estás dentro del juego otra vez— comento y Tadashi solo rió. Hiro tomo ambos miembros con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlos simultáneamente. Las dos erecciones juntas y tibias se sentían agradables, Tadashi se estaba dejando hacer por Hiro, quien de un momento a otro paro sus movimientos y levantó su vista —La tienes mas grande que yo— soltó de repente —Lastima que no la vas a usar hoy—

—Yo no apostaría por eso— le dijo Tadashi sonriendo con picardía y Hiro le devolvió la misma sonrisa negando con su cabeza, luego se bajó de Tadashi para acomodarse entre sus piernas, tomó el potecito de lubricante y lo echó sobre sus dedos, masajeando el esfínter del mayor mientras se llevaba de nuevo a la boca su miembro, subiendo y bajando lentamente mientras introducía uno de sus dedos.

Sus movimiento eran suaves y sabía hacia donde y como moverlo, pronto introdujo un segundo dedo, escuchando los deliciosos sonidos que salían de la garganta de Tadashi, y luego metió un tercer dedo.

—¿Donde... aprendiste eso?— Le pregunto el mayor con su respiración un poco acelerada.

—Viendo porno… Practicando conmigo mismo...— Le respondió viendo como sus dedos entraban y salían de Tadashi, cada vez con más facilidad —Moría de ganas por hacerte esto— continuó Hiro, su voz estaba cargada de deseo —Lo imaginé tantas veces— continuó para luego meter sus dedos doblándolos un poco, comenzando a masajear la próstata del mayor y este arqueo su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un dulce gemido más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado, seguido de algunos mas , pero mas bajos. —¿Se siente bien?— preguntó socarronamente.

—Phew… Si… ngh…— le respondió el mayor — La cinta me molesta… — agregó.

—Pero aun no puedo quitártela… — dijo con voz juguetona el menor aun deleitándose como Tadashi recibía tan bien sus dedos. —Voy a hacerlo… — dijo soltando un suspiro y luego se arrodillo, tomo uno de los preservativos que había sacado, se lo coloco y acomodo su posición para comenzar a entrar en el mayor. Volvió a suspirar de lo bien que se sentía —Esto es increíble… — dejó salir una vez que estuvo completamente dentro.

—No vayas... a moverte… — le dijo Tadashi con dificultad en su voz.

—Esta bien… — comenzó Hiro repartiendo besos por el cuello y el pecho del mayor y luego lo beso tratando de mantener la calma, pero era difícil, y terminó devorando sus labios.

Tadashi interrumpió el beso para decirle que podía moverse y el menor comenzó a hacerlo despacio, tratando de contenerse lo más que podía, para no lastimar al mayor, y así continuó un momento y luego se detuvo abrazándose a Tadashi y este sorprendiendose un poco.

—¿Que pasa?... — le pregunto desconcertado.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó Hiro aún aferrado al mayor — Lo siento mucho… — agregó separándose del otro y comenzando a moverse mucho más rápido.

—Ugah! Ah! Hi-Hiro! — gimoteo Tadashi.

—Lo siento… — suspiró — Lo siento… — volvió a decir mientras seguía moviéndose, con los sonidos que salían de la boca de Tadashi. —Esto se siente… demasiado bien — Agregó mientras le daba algunas embestidas profundas al mayor y luego retomando el ritmo.

Hiro se acostó sobre Tadashi dejando que sus piernas descansarán sobre sus hombros para poder estar cerca de su rostro, le dejo un corto beso en los labios y continuó moviéndose bajando la mirada, observando como entraba y salía del mayor, quedando como hipnotizado. Tadashi por su parte con algo de dificultad paso sus manos hacia adelante pellizcando las tetillas de Hiro, logrando llamar su atención y también de sacarle algunos quejidos, dedicándole una mirada llena de lujuria al otro, mientras bajaba sus manos, tratando de masturbarse, pero no teniendo mucho éxito por la cinta adhesiva en sus manos.

—Me… quiero correr… — dejó salir frustrado.

Hiro río de nuevo —Déjame ayudarte… —le dijo tomando su miembro y moviendo su mano lento —Está un poco seco… — agrego y Tadashi tomó la mano de Hiro llevándola a su boca y lamiendo sus dedos, empapandolos con su saliva y disfrutando de los suspiros que soltaba el menor —No sabía… que eso… podía sentirse rico — Terminó el menor alejando su mano de la boca del mayor para tomar su miembro de nuevo y ahora moviendo su mano al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

—Dame más… — le pidió Tadashi susurrando que ya estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo y luego gimiendo bajito —Ngh…! Estoy por llegar…— y como si fuese una orden, Hiro comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido escuchando los deliciosos sonidos que hacía el mayor solo para él, pues sabía que estaba conteniendo su voz.

Cuando el mayor llegó, sin querer soltó un gemido un poco alto y luego se tapó la boca con sus manos tratando de contenerse ante tanto placer. Mientras que Hiro sintiendo como Tadashi le apretaba aún más, y escuchando sus amortiguados gemidos también se corrió. Detuvo todos sus movimientos mientras dejaba que todo saliera, y luego se movió un par de veces más antes de salir del mayor.

Se quedaron en esa posición un momento, las piernas de Tadashi aún estaban sobre los hombros de Hiro, y las respiraciones de ambos estaban alteradas. Hiro retrocedió un poco bajando las piernas del mayor, para pasar su lengua por el abdomen causándole un espasmo, saboreando la poca esencia que quedaba pues el resto ya había resbalado hasta la cama.

—Que delicia… — dijo observando con detenimiento a Tadashi para luego salir del medio de sus piernas, busco una tijera en la mesita de noche y por fin quitó la cinta adhesiva de las muñecas del mayor, quien tenía una enorme marca roja donde había estado la cinta. — Lo siento… — Se disculpó besando sus muñecas.

—No te preocupes… Solo está un poco irritado, la cinta no llegó a romperme la piel— le dijo Tadashi con voz calmada.

Tadashi se sentó frente a Hiro notando que aun no se retiraba el preservativo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso...— dijo buscando en la mesita de noche, consiguiendo un paquete de toallitas desechables. Saco una del empaque y le retiró el profiláctico y luego utilizo otra para limpiarlo. —Listo...— término sonriéndole.

—Gracias...— contestó tímidamente bajando la mirada.

Tadashi acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja —Tu cabello está largo...— comenzó y luego acarició su mejilla —Y no puedo creer que la tía Cass te dejará hacerte tantos piercings... — agregar al ver su oreja expuesta.

Hiro levantó la mirada sonriéndole al mayor —Tía Cass no sabe de la mayoría, generalmente me los coloco cuando salgo de casa—

Tadashi acercó más a Hiro, tomándolo de la cintura, provocando que este abriera sus piernas al sentarse sobre él —El del ombligo me gusta— continuo y revisó su oreja.

—Aquí tengo 5...— dijo tomando la mano de Tadashi que estaba en su oreja — y acá...— continuó guiando la mano del mayor hacia la base del cuello en su espalda —Tengo otro— rió un poco —Ese si lo conoce tía Cass… Cuando recién me lo hice, ella me abrazo y estaba usando un suéter tejido... y se enredó con el… dolió horrible— término y rió un poco, mientras Tadashi lo veía con una sonrisa, Hiro volvió a bajar la vista apenado ante la mirada fija del mayor, quien cerró su abrazo comenzando a besarle el cuello —¿Acaso quieres seguir?— pregunto riendo, más Tadashi no respondió solo siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello y pecho. Hiro busco la boca del mayor iniciando un beso apasionado y demandante, metiendo su lengua, enredándose con la contraria, mientras Tadashi busco el lubricante echándolo sobre su mano, y casi de inmediato metiendo un dedo en el interior del menor, y al minuto metió otro, logrando que el menor gimiera interrumpiendo el beso.

—Wow… — comenzó Tadashi bajo y ronco —Que cuerpo tan lascivo tienes...— continuó moviendo sus dedos con movimientos de tijera y también simulando algunas penetraciones, mientras Hiro soltaba suspiros cerca de su cuello, y pronto el mayor ya estaba metiendo el tercer dedo —Eres increíble...— agregó Tadashi mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde cuello hasta el pecho del otro.

—Tú...— comenzó Hiro y con algo de dificultad en su voz — ¿Quieres hacérmelo?— le pregunto cerca de su oreja.

—Desde luego— le respondió — Mira como me tienes con solo oírte..— Finalizó haciendo que Hiro bajara su vista hacia la erección del mayor, lo tomó con su mano derecha y comenzó a masajearlo, logrando que se pusiera aun mas duro.

Hiro de pronto levantó un poco su posición y ayudándose con su mano, logró que Tadashi entrase completo en él. Tadashi dejó salir un sonido de satisfacción, mientras Hiro se aferraba a sus hombros.

—No te hagas... más grande— soltó el menor.

—..ahh...— dejó salir el mayor que lo había envuelto en sus brazos —Es tu culpa, se siente delicioso dentro de ti—

Hiro soltó un suspiro medio riendo —No… puedo moverme...—

—Espera un momento, acostúmbrate...— comenzó y el menor se separo un poco para verlo a la cara —Y debo ponerme un condón—

—No hace... falta—

—Pero… No quiero lastimarte— le argumentó el mayor.

—Algo casi tan grande ya ha estado allí, no te preocupes— Le confesó sonriendo de lado.

—Creí que era tu primera vez….— dijo Tadashi extrañado.

—Si... y no— comenzó y sonrió de lado —Otro día te presento a mr. purple—

—¿Mr…. purple?— repitió Tadashi aun no entendiendo. Hiro lo beso, y luego le susurro en su oído.

—Mi dildo— le dijo y luego repartió algunos beso por el cuello del mayor, al cual le tomó un segundo procesar las palabras del otro.

Cuando por fin lo entendió, Tadashi busco su boca e inició un beso de manera brusca, lo tomó de las piernas y usando su peso lo tumbó en la cama. Luego volvió a buscar el lubricante, y hecho una buena cantidad sobre su miembro mientras entraba y salía de Hiro lubricando aún más la zona, cuando sintió que estuvo bien, dejo el potecito a un lado, tomó a Hiro de las caderas y empezó a moverse aumentando el ritmo con cada embestida, así pronto deliciosos sonidos estaban saliendo de la boca del menor.

—Hiro… tu voz— le dijo Tadashi y Hiro se cubrió la boca para amortiguar un poco sus gemidos. El mayor gruño frustrado dando algunas embestidas profundas —Como... me encantaría que… gritaras— volvió a gruñir. —No puedo sacar… la imagen de mi cabeza… Ngh!... Debe ser… un espectáculo...verte haciéndolo— dijo Tadashi con dificultad pues su respiración estaba acelerada.

—Ngh… ¿de verdad... hrk!... Te gustaría verme...?—

—¡SI!— dejo salir con un suspiro, sin dejar de moverse.

El menor hecho su cabeza hacia atrás —¡Tu… Eres mucho mejor!... Pero… puedo … hrff! enseñarte… mi pose… favorita… para hacerlo— le dijo y Tadashi detuvo sus movimientos, Hiro levantó su posición apoyándose sobre sus hombros. —Cuánta curiosidad...— dijo riendo de lado, y el mayor bajó la mirada, Hiro terminó de levantarse y se coloco en 4 frente al otro y usó su mano para separar un poco sus glúteos, dejándole un perfecta vista al mayor de su dilatada entrada —Así… En esta pose me gusta jugar con mr. purple— finalizó en tono juguetón.

Al siguiente segundo Tadashi había penetrado de nuevo a Hiro. Eso había sido lo último, su cordura había desaparecido, sostenía al menor por los codos y entraba y salía de él sin contenerse. El menor trataba de reprimir los sonidos que producía su garganta, pero era difícil, el placer que le estaba provocando el mayor no lo podía manejar. Tadashi como si hubiese vuelto en sí, le recordó de nuevo que contuviese su voz.

—Hiro… Tu..voz— dijo con dificultad.

—Jo-dete...— gimoteo y luego dejó salir mas gemidos. Tadashi jalo a Hiro obligándolo a enderezar su posición, cuando el menor descanso su espalda en su pecho, mordió su hombro —Auch!— se quejó de dolor.

—Haz caso bebé— le ordenó y luego tapó su boca con su mano, mientras que con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo, provocando que Hiro arqueara su espalda, además de sujetarse con sus manos del cuello del mayor, quedando aún más cerca.

Tadashi mantuvo esa posición, mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas, su mano y amortiguando los gemidos del menor.

—mghmgh! mghjf!— Trato de advertir el menor, así que Tadashi quito la mano de su boca. —Voy… a correrme— le dijo al mayor y este paso su lengua por su cuello, pasando sobre su piercing.

—Adelante… — le susurro sin dejar de moverse —Es una… pena… que no poder… ver… tu cara— agregó, colocando su mano libre sobre la cadera del otro y al siguiente segundo Hiro se corrió en sus dedos, soltando un gemido ahogado, el mayor llevó su mano para lamerse de sus falanges la esencia del menor, luego regresó su mano sujetándolo con firmeza de sus caderas manteniendo el ritmo de sus penetraciones, sacando algunos chillidos, hasta que también se corrió dentro de Hiro.

Tadashi espero un momento y luego salió del menor, volviendo a abrazarlo posesivamente, obligándolo acostarse junto a él. Hiro se volteó en su posición quedando de frente al mayor, quien le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. —Eso fue increíble...— dejo salir aun con su respiración agitada. Hiro se acercó sin decir nada y dejo un corto beso en sus labios.

—Digo lo mismo...— le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y el mayor lo envolvía en sus brazos.

—Hicimos un gran desastre...— dejó salir Tadashi suspirando.

—No te preocupes, se como esconderlo de tía Cass— dijo Hiro con tono tranquilo. Tadashi rió.

—Imagino que si...— afirmó y luego dio un beso en la desordenada cabellera del menor. — Buenas noches...—

—Buenas noche Dashi— respondió abrazándose mas al mayor.

Al día siguiente, luego de bañarse y almorzar, pues ambos se levantaron después del mediodía, Tadashi estaba en la puerta del Lucky Cat coffee de nuevo, esta vez despidiéndose pues debía volver a otra ciudad.

—Tadashi intenta venir más seguido— comenzó tía Cass juntando sus manos —Te extrañamos mucho— finalizó y luego oyó cómo la llamaban de una mesa —¡ya voy!— grito y volvió a voltear a Tadashi para abrazarlo —Te un buen viaje cariño— finalizó retirándose para atender al cliente.

—Bueno...— empezó Hiro suspirando —Es hora de despedirse de nuevo...—

—Si...— comenzó tomando su mano —Han pasado muchas cosas, no me volveré a alejar de ti...— el mayor lo abrazo —Además me muero por hacerte gritar en mi departamento— le susurro —¿irías a visitarme?— preguntó en tono juguetón.

—Desde luego— soltó inmediatamente. y luego un carro amarillo se detuvo frente al café.

—Nos vemos...— se despidió el mayor y cuando se montó en el carro Hiro lo jalo de la corbata dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos pronto— se despidió sonriendo, y luego cerró la puerta del carro, dejando a Tadashi totalmente sonrojado.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado la historia, y si es así, déjamelo saber con un comentario, lo agradecería infinitamente.


End file.
